A user can desire for a task to be performed and manually manage completion of this task. For example, the user can desire to clean a tile floor in their kitchen. The user can first use a dust pan and broom to remove large pieces of debris, such as food particles. The user can then use a vacuum to remove smaller pieces of debris, such as pet hair. The user can then use a mop to remove other debris, such as marks left by a bottom of a shoe. This process may take a considerable amount of time for the user, may be physically straining on the user, and may be undesirable for the user.
It will be appreciated that illustrated element boundaries (e.g., boxes, groups of boxes, or other shapes) in the figures represent one example of the boundaries. One of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that in some examples one element may be designed as multiple elements or that multiple elements may be designed as one element. In some examples, an element shown as an internal component of another element may be implemented as an external component and vice versa. Furthermore, elements may not be drawn to scale. These elements and other variations are considered to be embraced by the general theme of the figures, and it is understood that the drawings are intended to convey the spirit of certain features related to this application, and are by no means regarded as exhaustive or fully inclusive in their representations. Additionally, it is to be appreciated that the designation ‘FIG.’ represents ‘Figure’. In one example, ‘FIG. 1’ and ‘FIG. 1’ are referring to the same drawing.
The terms ‘may’ and ‘can’ are used to indicate a permitted feature, or alternative embodiments, depending on the context of the description of the feature or embodiments. In one example, a sentence states ‘A can be AA’ or ‘A may be AA’. Thus, in the former case, in one embodiment A is AA, and in another embodiment A is not AA. In the latter case, A may be selected to be AA, or A may be selected not to be AA. However, this is an example of A, and A should not be construed as only being AA. In either case, however, the alternative or permitted embodiments in the written description are not to be construed as injecting ambiguity into the appended claims. Where claim ‘x’ recites A is AA, for instance, A is not to be construed as being other than AA for purposes of claim ‘x’. This construction is so despite any permitted or alternative features and embodiments described in the written description.